Being Cinderella
by Jubia Rokusa
Summary: Hi. I'm Cinderella. It's like my story. Well, Karen is like my stepmother. Oh well. Juvia and Erza are her daughters. Erza's the kind one; Juvia's the bad one. But a twist: Why don't you read the whole story?


**This is actually the story I wanted to do but decided to give EmotionlessGirl291. But she'll be inactive so... I'll be doing it.**

**I won't disappoint her!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hi. You don't know me but I'm called Cinderella. Why? Because I have her life… It's a pretty dark tale. My father died; living me in the hands of my stepmother, Karen Lilica and her two daughters, Juvia and Erza.<p>

Erza is kind to me but it seems like Juvia isn't. I help them all day with everything they do; yet all I get is food, clothes, water and shelter. That's enough for me. I don't have the right to complain; for I really need their help.

They don't give me their thanks, but it's okay. I love the three of them very much. They are my only family in this world…

I knocked on the door of Karen-san. She opened it and glared at me. "What is it, Lucy? We were braiding our hair until you suddenly knocked!" She said. "I'm terribly sorry, Karen-san. I was requested to bring tea for Dearest Erza." I said, showing her the tray which had the teapot, a teaspoon, sugar and coffee cups.

She gave way for me. "Hurry up." She went back to braiding Juvia's hair and Erza grinned as I entered. "Dearest Erza, here is your beloved tea." I smiled and put down the coffee cup, pouring in some coffee and sugar. "Thank you, Lucy!" Erza said and stirred the coffee with her spoon as soon as I set it down.

"You're very welcome. I must go now." I said and left the tray with her. I made my way out. "Thank you for your time." I whispered, going to the doors of the household as I heard a loud knock.

I opened the door to see 3 handsome men, carrying bouquets of flowers. I quickly asked, "Hello there. What business do you have with the Lilicas?" I tilted my head. One with rosy pink hair answered. "Miss Karen told us she wanted us to see her daughters. We are here to socialize with them and possibly wed." He said. I sweatdropped but smiled. "I-I see. I shall-"

I soon got cut off as Juvia and Karen pushed me out of the way, throwing me to the ground as they greeted the visitors. "Lucy!" Erza ran to me and helped me up. "I'm sorry for their behavior. They have been waiting for the princes ever since they agreed to meet with us." she sweatdropped.

"Why is there such a rush for marriage?" I asked. "To be honest, I do not know either. Come on. You have a right to meet our visitors." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Erza, this is Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and Jellal Fernandes of the Heavenly Eternal Flame Ice Kingdom. They are all cousins." Karen said. "It is nice to finally meet." Erza said, bowing gracefully.

"It is a pleasure, Princess Erza." Jellal said and kissed her hand. I was surprised when Erza blushed and nodded. The other boys didn't even have enough courtesy to greet her now.

"Gray-sama, Natsu-san, Jellal-san, Juvia is Juvia!" Juvia said. She accidentally spoke in third person once and liked it. So now, she refers to herself as Juvia; not I or me. Gray sweatdropped as she clung unto his arm. "Hey, let go, Juvia." he said.

"Juvia is sorry but Gray-sama is just so cute!" the latter grinned. Being friendly, Gray just let it be. "Whatever, Juvia." he said and shook his head.

Finally, the rosy haired boy grinned at me. "Is this your daughter too, Miss Karen?" he asked. I blushed and faced Erza but she appeared to be talking to Jellal. "No. She's just our servant. Her father was my brother." Karen said.

"Oh. I didn't notice. Such a shame. Her beauty was flawless; yet a servant she turned out to be…" Natsu sighed. I faced him. "Just because I am their servant, does not mean you can talk to me like that." I said and walked away. I liked our visitors; except Natsu. He seemed to be just rude!

I prepared snacks for everyone and started crying. Why was my life like this?! Did Kami-sama dislike me?! I wanted to know so bad… Yet I couldn't…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I wanted to write for fanfics so I'll do more updates!**


End file.
